


Zanahorias, la medicina ideal

by wandererstark



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Renew Anne with an E, because after season 3 i needed more
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: Gilbert llega a casa después de un día agotador
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Zanahorias, la medicina ideal

Gilbert suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró tras él con un leve crujido, ese crujido que lo aislaba del ruido de las voces que pasaban por la calle y lo envolvían en un agradable silencio.

“Una semana de locos” pensó mientras dejaba el abrigo en la percha de la puerta y los libros que llevaba bajo el brazo sobre la mesa. Sopesó los pros y contras de servirse una taza de té pero… es que había que poner a hervir el agua… y esperar a que se hiciera… y estaba tan cansado…

Así que fue en la dirección opuesta, hacia la pequeña habitación que tenía subiendo las estrechas escaleras de madera, cuyo crujido era mucho más melodioso que el de la puerta de la calle. A duras penas abrió la puerta del dormitorio para terminar tumbado, con la mirada fija en un techo que poco a poco se fue volviendo más borroso.

Lo primero que lo despertó fue el mismo crujido que lo había recibido al llegar a casa, acompañado de una voz femenina parlanchina que, aunque no podía distinguir lo que decía, definitivamente significaba que había sido un buen día en la escuela.

\- ¿Gilbert? – llamaron desde abajo.

\- Lo que queda de él, al menos – respondió mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

Unos pasos rápidos subieron las escaleras y, sin poder contener la risa de sus labios, se preparó para los inminentes brazos que le rodearon el cuello, en un abrazo. Gilbert cerró los ojos mientras le devolvía el fuerte abrazo a la cabeza pelirroja que había saltado sobre él como un pequeño zorro.

\- ¿Qué tal el día, zanahorias? – le preguntó mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

\- ¡Muy bien!

\- Creía que yo era ‘zanahorias’ – dijo una voz divertida desde la puerta del dormitorio.

\- No, gracias. Ya me quedó muy claro lo que opinabas de ese mote cuando nos conocimos – contestó muy serio tocándose el lado de la cara en el que había recibido el “pizarrazo” (estaba seguro de no existía ninguna palabra similar en el diccionario).

Anne se rió mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. La niña se hizo un hueco entre ambos, satisfecha de poder compartir un rato con sus padres. Anne le apartó cariñosamente el pelo rebelde que había heredado de ella de la cara y que constantemente le tapaba sus ojos, unos ojos grandes, expresivos y bondadosos que le recordaban a los de su marido.

Mientras la niña relataba vivaracha su día en la escuela, Gilbert y Anne se miraron sonrientes.

“¿F-E-L-I-Z?”

“F-E-L-I-Z”

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
